Forgiven
by Slytherin99
Summary: The sequel to Poles Apart. Nina, Marcus, and Fiona Snape, along with Elizabeth Worthington as they grow up and attend Hogwarts. Romance, adventure, and nargles. Plus more of Severus and Ana, John and Luna...and probably some more of Neville and Pansy. Because that's what the muse said to write.


Chapter 1

August 3, 2009~

Luna sighed in exasperation, taking out her wand and _vanishing_ the mud from her ivory silk wedding dress. Leaning down carefully, she looked at the light blue silk dress that her daughter was wearing, shaking her head. It was splotched all over with green algae and mud, dripping on the grass.

"Honestly, Elizabeth!" She sighed in exasperation, using her wand to clean it as best she could. "I think you've ruined it."

"It was Marcus' fault, Mummy!" Elizabeth sobbed, trembling from anger. "He put a frog down my dress! It was really slimy and icky!"

"That doesn't mean you should push him into the lake, dear." Her mother said gently, picking some kind of green aquatic plant out of her daughter's wet hair.

"He's mean! I don't like him!"

"He nearly drowned, Elizabeth." Luna explained patiently. "If it hadn't been for the giant squid putting him back on dry land, he could have died. He can't swim yet, dear."

Looking up, she saw John coming back from the shore, his dress robes shed, wearing only his white shirt and dress pants, his sleeves rolled up. His pants and shirt were smeared with mud, dripping wet, and he was barefoot as he limped toward them.

"Where's your cane?" Luna asked, a worried frown on her face. "And where are your shoes?"

"In the lake somewhere, I guess." He sighed, looking down at his sniffling daughter with an expression that was a mix of something between irritation and amusement.

"Is Marcus going to be alright?"

"Yes, he's fine." John said, rubbing his eyes, the sunlight flashing on his platinum wedding band. "Just a bit frightened. I'm sure he thought he was going to die. He probably didn't even know about the giant squid in the lake. All he knew was that something grabbed him when he went under and tossed him up on the bank."

"Is Elizabeth alright?" Asked Severus, walking up in his dress robes, now smeared likewise with mud from the lake. He carried John's cane in his left hand, as he used his wand to _vanish_ the muck from his robes.

"Oh, Professor Snape, I'm so sorry!" Luna said, blushing with embarrassment. "Elizabeth is fine; I'm just worried about Marcus! Is he alright?"

"He's fine, though he had a good scare." Snape said, trying to hide a smirk as he handed John his cane. "His mother caught him in the act, though it was too late to prevent the punishment that your daughter so swiftly dealt him."

"The act?" Luna said blankly, and then realization dawned on her. "Oh, you mean the frog?"

Giving Elizabeth a stern look, she sighed.

"Pushing him in the lake," She scolded her daughter, "where he nearly drowns, that seems a bit severe."

"Well, I daresay he won't do it again." Severus smirked. "Don't be too harsh with her, she's only four years old. Here, allow me to help clean her up."

Chanting a charm, he moved his wand over Elizabeth's dress, the stains and muck vanishing.

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape." Luna said, smiling gratefully. "I was using the _vanishing_ charm, but it just wasn't effective enough."

"I'll teach you this one." Severus said, eyeing some stains on his own sleeve. "Looks like I missed a few spots. Let me take care of John; we need to return to the reception soon."

oOo

August, 2010~

"She's in her room." Ana said, as Severus came in. "She didn't want to talk to me about it."

"I figured as much." He sighed, setting his briefcase down beside his armchair in the sitting room. "I take it the sorting didn't suit her?"

"No, and she was very upset." She said, walking over to give him a hug. "Go and see if you can get her sorted out before dinner, alright?"

He nodded, heading toward the bedrooms.

"Nina?" Severus said, knocking on his oldest daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away." Nina responded, her voice punctuated with sniffles.

"Sweetheart, it isn't the end of the world." He said gently. "Can I come in to talk to you?"

"I suppose." She sighed. "I'll get the door."

"_Alohomora_." Severus said, opening the door after it unlocked. "No need, dear."

Walking over to her bed, he sat down next to his eleven year old daughter, putting his arm around her.

"Your Mum tells me you're upset about the sorting." He said softly, giving her a gentle hug. "I can understand why you might be."

"Daddy, you were Slytherin head of house for years!" She sobbed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could the hat be so wrong? I even asked it to put me in Slytherin, and it told me 'that would not do!' How could it do such a thing!"

"Well, the Sorting Hat does have a mind of its own, dear." Severus sighed, gathering her into his arm as she sobbed freely into his black robed chest. "If it put you in Ravenclaw, it must have a very good reason for it, especially if you asked it to put you in Slytherin."

"But I wanted you to be proud of me, Daddy." Nina sniffled. "I wanted to be in Slytherin, too."

"I'll always be proud of you, Nina." He smiled affectionately at her as he held her. "No matter what house you're in, because you're my daughter, my first born child, and I dearly love you."

oOo

October 11, 2017~

"Marcus." Elizabeth Worthington sighed, blowing an errant curl of auburn hair out of her face as she looked up at him. "I'm surprised to see you without your loyal groupies."

"Elizabeth." Marcus Snape smirked, leaning on the wall, his arm blocking her path. He towered over her by nearly a foot, being nearly as tall as her father, who was 6' 3".

"May I pass?" She sighed, gritting her teeth. Her arms were full of books from the library, so getting her wand to hex him was out of the question.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind."

She glared up at him with her blue eyes, peering through the unruly ringlets of auburn hair.

"You have such marvelous timing, Marcus." She hissed, fighting the temptation to kick him in the shin, as she had so many times through the years. "I need to take these books back to the library before it closes, otherwise I'll have to pay a fine for them being overdue. You know how strict Madam Pince is."

"Then let me take them back for you." He said with a smirk. "Grandmother won't charge me a fine."

"How would that work, you dummy?" She snapped, shifting her burden of books. "I checked them out!"

"Tell you what, Lizzie." He smirked, "I'll help you carry the books, and we can talk on the way."

"As if I'd ever be seen with you!" She snapped, pushing her way past him.

Deftly, Marcus took half of the books from the top of her stack, falling into step with her.

"Hey!" Elizabeth sputtered, her cheeks coloring with anger.

"Don't blow a gasket, Lizzie." Marcus said as she tried to keep pace with him, a troublesome problem given her shorter legs. "I'm just helping you take these back."

"Don't call me Lizzie." She hissed, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "You know I hate that."

"So what would you rather I call you?" He said, grinning at her. "Elizabeth is quite a mouthful."

"Miss Worthington." She said coldly, walking briskly to keep up with him. "You may not use my first name. We aren't that close."

They moved to one side of the crowded hallway as a crowd of first-years came by, pressing them against the stone wall.

"Elizabeth, we've virtually grown up together." Marcus sighed. "I've even seen you naked-"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment; made all the worse by a couple of the first-years giggling when they overheard Marcus' statement.

"Marcus Snape, you jerk!" She shouted furiously, hitting him with her stack of books, and then picking up the heaviest one to hit him again. "That was years ago, and we were children!"

Laughing, he dodged her blows, snagging the book away from her like the experienced Quiddich seeker he was, tucking it under one arm as he held her off with the other. Sputtering in rage, Elizabeth futilely tried to hit him with her fists, only succeeding in making him laugh harder.

"Marcus Remus Gregori Snape!" Snapped a voice from down the hallway. Abruptly, Marcus turned quite pale, carefully handing Elizabeth the book back.

Coming rapidly down the hall was Professor Romanov-Snape, fire flashing in her gray eyes as she swooped down on her son like a hawk.

"What is going on here?" She snapped, glaring daggers at her son.

"Mum…I…I was helping Elizabeth carry these books to the library, and she hit me-"

"What else, Marcus?" Ana said skeptically, crossing her arms as she glared up at him.

"I…I made her mad." Marcus sighed. "I was just teasing her, Mum."

"Elizabeth, I apologize for my son's behavior." Ana sighed, turning to her. "Is that the truth of what happened?"

"Yes, Professor Romanov-Snape." Elizabeth nodded. "It just got out of hand. He didn't mean anything by it."

Ana pursed her lips, considering what Elizabeth had just told her, and then looked at Marcus.

"Marcus?"

"Mum, I-"

"What does a gentleman do in a situation like this?" She said sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"I…" Marcus sighed, and then turned to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry I was rude to you and was teasing you, Miss Worthington. I hope you will accept my heartfelt apology."

"I accept your apology, Mr. Snape." Elizabeth said formally. "Will you still help me take these books to the library, Sir?"

"It would be my pleasure to help you, Miss Worthington."

"Much better." Ana said, turning to walk away. As she passed Marcus, she patted his arm.

"I'm watching you." She said, pointing upward with a gloved finger. "Mind your manners."

As she walked off, Elizabeth, puzzled, looked up to see Ivan, the Potions Professor's owl, preening himself casually, his amber eyes on them as they stood below his perch. She looked back at Marcus, who was picking up the books, a glum expression on his face.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble, Marcus." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." He sighed. "I have to behave myself; with that owl of hers around I don't dare take a step out of line. She knows everything."

As he stood up to walk toward the library, she gave him a sympathetic look, then fell in behind him.

Silently, Marcus and Elizabeth walked down the hallway, Ivan gliding along above them. She smirked a bit, as Marcus had picked up most of the books, leaving her only a couple to carry.

"Thanks for not telling Mum what I said." Marcus said quietly, when they were nearly to the library. "She would have boxed my ears if she'd heard that."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have said it, then." Elizabeth replied lightly. "You tend not to think before you speak, Marcus. It gets you in trouble."

"I never know what to say to you, Elizabeth." He frowned, stopping near the library door. "It always comes out wrong. It's like I got off on the wrong foot with you from the first day we met, and I never can make it right."

"What are you talking about, Marcus?" She said, puzzled.

"I…um," He said blushing deeply, "the Christmas ball is coming up in a few months. Do you want to go with me?"

Elizabeth stood there looking up at him, feeling a bit lightheaded. Blinking, she reminded herself to breathe.

"I…let me think about it, Marcus." She said, stalling for time. "I…I haven't been asked by anyone yet, and I hadn't even thought about going-"

"It's okay." He sighed, discouragement written all over his face. "Look, I'll just take these books in and put them on the librarian's desk for you. You don't need me to help you get them checked in."

_Oh, Marcus_, she thought. _I want to go with you, but I never thought you wanted me to go with you…_

Silently, they walked into the library. Marcus walked directly up to the librarian's desk, ringing the call bell several times.

"Just a minute, I'm coming-"

With a smirk at Elizabeth, he rang it three more times.

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes! When I get out there, I'm going to-"

Madam Pince came out of her office, her face lighting up when she saw them.

"Marcus, you scamp, I should have known that was you wearing my bell out." She sighed, patting her hair back into place. "Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Fine, Madame Pince. I'm sorry I was so tardy returning these-"

"Oh, don't worry." The librarian said, scowling at Marcus as she checked the books in. "I know you well enough I think I can let it go this time. You take care of my books, unlike some students."

"Thank you, Madam Pince."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, go on, so I can close the library, and take that scamp with you."

Elizabeth was glad to see that the hallway was virtually deserted when they walked out, Marcus closing the massive door of the library behind them. She stopped him before he walked off by putting her hand on his arm.

"Marcus, I'll go with you." She said softly. "I just need to make sure it's okay with my parents first."

"Alright." He smiled shyly. "I didn't want to go with anyone else, you know."

oOo

June 11, 2018~

"What are you so glum about?" Fiona asked Marcus, who was sitting by the lake, watching the sunlight lap at the water.

"Leave me alone, Fi." He sighed irritably.

Slipping off her shoes, she slipped her feet into the water, giggling a bit when the giant squid brushed her feet with a curious tentacle.

"Just go away, sis." Marcus scowled, lying back in the grass and closing his eyes. "I don't want to talk right now."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You know who, don't play dumb." She smirked. "Your girlfriend. The girl who went on holiday for the summer, who went to visit her Grandfather in Italy. Elizabeth."

"Go away, Fi." He said, rolling over on his tummy, turning his head away.

Fiona sighed, turning back to the lake and wiggling her toes in the water. The squid brushed her feet again, causing her to smile.

"I should go swimming; Squidric is in a playful mood today." She said, smiling as she stroked the huge tentacle with her toes.

"Squidric?" Marcus frowned, alarmed. "You mean that monstrosity? Where?"

"Calm down, Marcus. He won't hurt you."

"I'm not going near that water."

With a sigh, she pulled her feet out of the water, picking up her shoes and walking over to her brother. Fiona deliberately stood where her shadow would fall across his face, knowing full well it would annoy him.

"I know you're there, Fi." He sighed, rolling back over on his tummy. "I still don't want to talk."

"I know, Marcus." She said, sitting down in the grass next to him. "You want to see Elizabeth."

Closing his eyes, he steadfastly ignored her.

"What if I told you there was a way for you to see her?" She said, lightly tickling his ear with a blade of grass. "Mum and Dad won't be home for a week. They'd never know."

"Quit, Fi!" He snapped, rolling onto his back to swat her hand away. "There isn't any way. I don't even know where they went in Italy, so it's not like I can go there. I can't apparate that far, anyway, and Mum and Dad would be furious if I went."

Leaning down close to his ear, she smirked.

"I know exactly where she is." Fiona purred, drawing back when he turned his head to look at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

"How would you know?" Marcus scoffed, frowning. "I don't even think Dad knows."

"Oh he does, as does Mum." She smirked, laying back in the grass and shading her eyes.

_Perhaps I should have put on some sunscreen_, she sighed inwardly. _I'm sure to have sunburn._

"So, miss smarty, where is she at?" He sighed, sitting up and glaring at her.

"Manarola."

"Where the heck is that?" Marcus asked, puzzled.

"It's on the western coast of Italy, between Corniglia and Riomaggiore, just north of La Spezia."

"How do you know?"

"She told me." Fiona smirked, reaching into her pocket, her hand closing around a small object.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Marcus scowled. "Just rubbing salt in the wound?"

"No, though it is tempting." She sighed. "I'm telling you to because she asked me to. She knew that you would regret what you said, and asked me to give you this."

With that, she took her hand out of her pocket, holding it out to him.

"What's this, then?" He said, eyeing her hand suspiciously.

"I can't say." Fiona sighed. "But Elizabeth asked me to give it to you, when you'd come to your senses. Or have you not?"

"Fine." He snapped, holding his hand out. "But it better not be a trick."

She dropped the seashell she was holding lightly into his hand. For a moment, he stared at it blankly.

"A seashell? What the heck, Fi?" He finally said, frowning.

Deftly, she reached up and touched the shell with her wand.

"_Portus_." She smirked, as Marcus vanished.

Getting up, she walked to the castle, humming quietly to herself in satisfaction. Walking inside and turning toward the dungeons, she was nearly skipping along the hallway, thinking about her next scheme.

"Fiona."

The girl stopped in her tracks as her Grandmother walked up behind her.

"What are you up to?" Madam Pince said softly. "And just where is your brother off to?"

"Um, I…" She said nervously.

"Where did you send him, anyway?"

"Elizabeth gave me a seashell, and asked me to give it-"

"Fiona, do not insult my intelligence by lying to me." Madam Pince sighed. "I know what books you checked out, and it wasn't difficult to figure out that you were making a portkey. I was watching from the Astronomy tower. I hope for your sake that it worked correctly, and that we can get Marcus back here before your parents get home from the Potions Society Conference in Bejing."

"But Nana-"

"Don't you 'Nana' me, young lady." Her grandmother snapped. "You'd better hope he's alright. I've had about enough of your pranks."

oOo

He stood on the street corner, blinking in the summer sun, as people walked by him, some glancing at him out of curiosity.

_Merlin's beard_, he thought furiously to himself, looking around in a panic. _Gods only know where I'm at now. Just wait till I get my hands on Fi. I'll-_

"Pardon me, young man." An older wizard said, tapping him on the arm. "You seem somewhat lost. Could I help you?"

"Um, yes, Sir." Marcus said, looking around him for anything familiar. "Can you tell me where I'm at?"

"Oh, of course!" The wizard laughed. "You are in Manarola, standing next to the Via Renato Birolli."

_By Merlin, Fiona did it_, Marcus thought, his jaw slack in shock. _She sent me to Manarola. My sister made a working portkey, and she's only a second year…_

"Are you alright, young man?"

"What? Uh, yes, Sir." He said, faking a smile. "First time using a Portkey, Sir."

"Ah, I see!" The wizard laughed. "Well, was there supposed to be someone meeting you here?"

"Well, no…actually." Marcus said, struggling to think of what to do next, putting his hands in his robe pockets nervously. He frowned, pulling his left hand out and unfolding a bit of parchment.

_Affittacamere San Giorgio, Riomaggiore __Via Discovolo 280, Manarola, Riomaggiore_

_She must have slipped this in my pocket before she activated the portkey_, he realized, staring at the parchment.

Looking at it numbly, he held it out to the old wizard, who squinted at it, then fished out a set of reading glasses to examine it.

"Hm…yes, I think I know right where this is." He mumbled, handing the slip back to Marcus. "Take my arm, I'll take you there. Are you comfortable with side-along apparition?"

"Um, yes, Sir. I've done it with my Dad and Mum many times."

"You don't get sick, do you?"

"Never, sir." He grinned. "I'm a Seeker on my house Quiddich team."

"Ah, excellent. I was a Beater, myself, a long time ago." The wizard chuckled, holding his arm out. "Edwin Muldoon, at your service. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir." Marcus said, taking the man's arm firmly.

With a _pop_, they vanished.

They reappeared in a narrow street, in front of an old, brightly painted building. A plaque on the front read: _Affittacamere San Giorgio_. Marcus stared up at it nervously, unsure what to do next.

_I don't even have any money with me_, he realized. _I could be in big trouble here._

"You don't know what to do next, do you?" Muldoon said, smiling kindly. "Who are you looking for, young man?"

"Um, you don't happen to know where the Worthington family might be staying, would you?"

Muldoon laughed.

"Who doesn't in this sleepy town, young man?" He said, while he wiped his eyes. "They rented the top two floors, as big as their family is. Mr. Worthington, his wife, and the four children, along with Mr. Lovegood. Those twin girls, they are precious. Non-identical twins, how about that?"

"Um, yes, Sir." Marcus said, eyeing the hotel. "I'm…well, I was…seeing the oldest daughter. She and I…"

"Oh, young love." Smiled Muldoon. "Well, you'll probably need to go in, and find the manager's apartment to find them, but then again, you could just go up to the top floors and start knocking on doors-"

"Marcus? What are you doing here?"

The two men turned to see Elizabeth Worthington, her family behind her, walking up to the hotel. She was still wet from swimming at the beach, a towel wrapped around her as she stared open-mouthed at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

John was carrying Aneira, one of the twins, while Luna herded six-year old Ian along as she talked to her father, who was carrying the other twin, Caronwyn. Looking up when Elizabeth stopped in front of them, Luna saw Marcus.

"Marcus! Did your family come down to visit your Grandfather?" Luna asked, smiling at him.

"Um, no…Ma'am." He said, beginning to feel rather ill. "Mum and Dad are in Bejing, at a Potions Society convention."

_I am so doomed when Mum finds out_, he sighed inwardly. _Thanks a bunch, Fi. I'll be grounded for life._

"Darling, I'm going to go on up and put the twins to bed." John said softly, winking at Marcus as he passed by. "Are you coming?"

"In a moment, dear." Luna said, patting Ian on his shoulder. "Sweetie, would you go with Grandpa and Daddy? I need to talk to Elizabeth and Marcus for a moment."

"Aw, Mum-" Ian pouted.

"No, go with them, sweetheart. I'll be up in a moment."

"Come on, Ian." Xenophilus smiled, "Let your Mum sort things out here."

When they had gone into the hotel, Luna turned to Elizabeth, her eyebrow raised.

"Well? I'm eager to hear the explanation for this, young lady. I'm sure it will be quite interesting."

"Mum, I'm just as surprised as you!" Elizabeth blushed. "He just turned up, out of nowhere!"

"Well, not out of nowhere." Muldoon interjected politely. "Ma'am, I'm Edwin Muldoon, a retired wizard who lives here in town. I found this lad wandering the sidewalk up on the Via Renato Birolli, and he had a slip of parchment with this hotel's address on it, so I brought him here, thinking he had friends here."

"Thank you, Mr. Muldoon." Luna said, smiling. "This is my oldest daughter, Elizabeth, and her sometime boyfriend, Marcus Snape. I'm sure I'll find out just what is going on very soon here."

"It wasn't my fault, Mrs. Worthington!" Marcus blurted out. "I was tricked! Fiona gave me a seashell, and it turned out to be a portkey, and I found myself here, and-"

"Marcus," Luna sighed, putting her finger to his lips. "Remember to breathe before you pass out, dear."

"Please, Mrs. Worthington, don't tell my folks." He begged. "Mum will kill me."

"Marcus, because I know how Fiona is, I'm inclined to believe you." Luna smirked. "You don't have any money or spare clothes, do you?"

"No, Ma'am." Marcus admitted, his eyes downcast.

"Well, how long are your parents in Bejing?"

"I think they come back Monday next week."

"So we have five days, then." Luna observed. "Well, until we figure out how to get you back to Hogwarts, you can at least sleep on the couch in the sitting room."

"Mum!" Elizabeth gasped, shocked. "He said-"

"I don't care what he said to you last week at school, Elizabeth." Luna sighed. "He's the son of some dear friends, and I won't turn him out in the street."

"And you two will be civil to each other." She said bluntly, glaring at both of them. "Or I'll pack you both back off to Hogwarts. I fully intend to enjoy my holiday."

With that, Luna walked off to the hotel. Elizabeth shot Marcus a cold look, and then with an irritated huff, she trudged along behind her mother. After a moment, Marcus followed, feeling as if he were headed to the gallows.

oOo

"Hey, Ana!" Luna said cheerfully, peering into the green flames. "How's Bejing?"

"Kind of warm and humid." Ana's ghostly green face smiled. "Leave it to the Potions Society to hold a convention here in the summertime. The humidity is just awful. Thank Merlin, our hotel and the convention center have air conditioning."

"I was calling to ask about something. Do you and Severus mind if Marcus comes to the beach with us in Manarola? We have plenty of room."

Ana frowned for a moment, then smiled, shaking her head.

"I don't see why not." Turning away from the floo, she spoke to Severus, who was out of view. "Dear, do you see any problem with Marcus spending some time at the beach with Elizabeth and her family? It would make things easier for Mother, having him out from underfoot."

"He says that's fine." Ana said after hearing Severus' response. "I take it that you or John will just apparate up to Hogwarts to get him?"

"Won't be necessary." Luna smiled, pulling an unwilling Marcus over where his mother could see him. "He's already here."

"Mum, I can explain everything-" Marcus sputtered, turning rather red.

For a moment, Ana Romanov-Snape went as pale as a green-tinged floo image could.

"Stand aside, I'm coming through." She snapped, waving them out of the way.

"Oh, Merlin-" Marcus groaned, sitting on the couch in the sitting room, dropping his head into his hands.

"Let me handle this, Marcus." Luna said, patting him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault, dear."

At that moment, Ana stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the fine ash typical of floo travel off her scarlet robes.

"Young man, just what have you done-"

"Professor, please don't be angry with him." Luna said, holding her hands up. "If you're going to be angry, you need to talk to your youngest. Evidently, she fancies herself a matchmaker."

"What?" Ana said, stunned. "Marcus, what has Fiona done now?

"She tricked me, Mum. She made a portkey to send me here." Marcus sighed, nervously eyeing his mother. "She found out where the Worthingtons were on holiday and sent me here."

Ana stood there, fuming, for a full minute, looking first at Marcus, then at Luna, then at Elizabeth, who was hiding behind her mum.

Then she sighed, rubbing her eyes in irritation.

"That girl…" She said, waving a hand in the general direction of Hogwarts, "…I swear by Merlin, she'll be the death of me. You could have ended up anywhere with a portkey made by a first-year, and it's illegal for her to make it to boot!"

Reaching into the pocket of her robes, Ana pulled out a tiny change purse, using her wand to expand it. She pulled out a smaller bag, holding it out to Marcus.

"There's 40 Galleons in there." She said as he took it, grabbing him and hugging him fiercely. "I'm just happy that you're okay. It could have been much worse, I suppose."

She looked over at Luna, shrinking her purse and putting it back in her pocket.

"I don't think he would spend that much, but if he does happen to run out-"

"Not a problem, Professor." Luna laughed. "We'll take care of him; I doubt he'll need that much. We'll take him shopping tomorrow morning, get what he needs."

"Well, then." Ana said, giving Marcus a sharp look. "I expect some change back when you get home, young man. And you'd better behave yourself."

"Yes, Mum." Marcus nodded. "I will, I promise. Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." Ana smiled. "You need to be more cautious. Your sister, on the other hand…just wait till I see her."

With that, she gave Luna a hug.

"See you later. Thanks for taking care of him."

"You're welcome, Professor."

With that, Ana tossed some floo powder into the fireplace, stepped into the floo and was gone.

Luna sighed, and then walked over to the armchair, sitting down with her feet tucked underneath her.

"Elizabeth." She said, pointing to the couch where Marcus sat. "Sit down."

"Mum, I don't-"

"Sit!" Luna snapped, blue eyes flashing.

Meekly, her daughter went to the couch and sat.

"Now, just so we understand the rules around here." Luna said quietly, "Marcus, you are seventeen years old, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Elizabeth, you turned fourteen in May, right?"

Elizabeth nodded nervously.

"Just checking." Luna said, looking hard at both of them. "What happened between you two? It seems like it was just yesterday that you were taking her to the Christmas Ball, and now, you hardly speak. You're behaving like children, and I want to know why. Because at age fourteen and seventeen, you shouldn't."

Marcus leaned forward on the couch, clearing his throat slightly.

"Um…Mrs. Worthington, I…" He began, blushing. "I said something stupid to Elizabeth. She told me so, and I got angry about it."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He said, turning toward her. "I was stupid to say what I did, and doubly stupid for getting angry about you calling me on it. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, and sighed.

"I forgive you, Marcus." She said softly. "You need to think before you speak, though. What you said was hurtful."

"I won't ask what it was." Luna said dryly. "That's between you two. I trust you can get this sorted out before bedtime, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Marcus nodded, joined in the nod by Elizabeth.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch out here, Marcus. It's pretty comfortable; I've taken a few naps on it already."

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded.

"Of course, Elizabeth's door will be warded at night." Luna said, getting up. "You, young lady, will be in bed by eleven. Understood?"

"Yes, Mum." Elizabeth sighed.

"Marcus, there's extra blankets in the hall closet." Luna said as she headed to the kitchen. "I'll get you a pillow when it gets closer to eleven."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

oOo

For a long time, they just sat there on the couch, listening to Ian and her parents talk in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. Hesitantly, Marcus looked over at her.

"I am sorry about what I said, Elizabeth." He said shyly.

"I forgave you, Marcus." She replied, sighing deeply. "I just don't understand why you have to be so stubborn sometimes. It's okay to make mistakes; it's foolish not to correct them."

"That sounds like something your Mum would say."

"It is." She nodded, and then turned toward him on the couch. "You just need to think more, before you speak. You're so impulsive…and it makes me worry."

"For example?"

"When you're playing Quiddich." Elizabeth said, nervously toying with the tassels on a throw pillow. "Sometimes I can't watch. You take such chances on your broom-"

"I know what I'm doing, Elizabeth."

"I know, but all it takes is a Beater missing a bludger, just once-"

"I know." He sighed. "I just get so focused on the game. I'm sorry that it worries you. I'll be more careful, okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

Cautiously, he held out his arm along the couch. She looked at it for a moment, then put aside the throw pillow and scooted over to sit next to him, snuggling up to him.

"Um…your Dad won't get mad if he happens to come in, will he?" Marcus asked nervously.

"No. Mom's already talked to him about us." She whispered, toying with a button on his shirt. "So long as someone doesn't walk in on us in mid-snogging, there won't be a problem. The worst that will happen is that he and Grandpa will tease us about it."

"So, what's all this business with my little sister playing matchmaker, anyway?" He asked.

"No idea." Elizabeth shrugged. "She talks to me every once in a while at school, and she's been very friendly since we started dating."

"That's how she does things." Marcus sighed. "Fiona makes friends with you, worms her way into your confidence, and then starts pulling strings. Mum's probably going to ground her for a month for this, maybe longer. I haven't seen Mum that mad for a long time."

"She didn't seem that angry." Elizabeth said, a puzzled look on her face.

"It's subtle with her." He said, hugging her gently to him. "I'll teach you how to spot the signs. You noticed that she was really angry with me, and then she wasn't? And then, she was all smiles, and then she said that bit about 'wait till I see her'?"

"Yes…"

"Fiona's in for it, I guarantee it. Unless Dad intervenes, which he very well might. She gets away with a lot of things because she's so crafty. He admires that."

"Well, she did get sorted into Slytherin." She said softly.

"She did." He agreed. "That reminds me, wasn't your mum in Ravenclaw?"

"She was. But Daddy was in Slytherin."

"Funny coincidence."

Elizabeth blushed deeply, swatting him on the chest.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Marcus Snape." She huffed. "You still have a ways to go to be in my good graces again."

"At least you're speaking to me again." He sighed, giving her a hug. "I'll take that."

oOo

"First things first, young lady." Madam Pince said crisply, holding her hand out. "Your wand. Hand it over, now."

"But, Nana!" Fiona protested weakly.

"Don't you 'Nana' me." The older woman thundered, causing Fiona's cat, Niffle, to scamper away to hide under the couch. "Hand it over. I have a feeling your mum will ground you for this, though I don't know how long."

With a sigh of resignation, the young witch reached into her pocket and withdrew her wand, putting it in her grandmother's hand. Madam Pince slipped it into the pocket of her dress and crossed her arms, glaring down at her youngest granddaughter.

"Now, what you have done is very serious." She sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised to see an Auror around here soon, as they would have noticed in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"But I'm a student here at Hogwarts!" Fiona protested. "I'm allowed to do magic while I'm here!"

"That is true, dear. But what you are NOT allowed to do is make an unregistered portkey, nor are you allowed to use it, and most importantly, you are absolutely NOT allowed to use it to transport another person against their will! Fiona, what you did is called kidnapping!"

"But-"

"No arguing, Fiona." Madam Pince snapped. "What you did was reckless, dangerous, and it could have seriously harmed or killed Marcus! What on earth were you thinking? That it might make a fine practical joke on him?"

"He missed Elizabeth." Fiona whispered miserably, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought he would like to see her. I tried it out myself; I knew the portkey worked correctly. I knew it was safe. I would never put my brother in danger!"

"You what?!" Madam Pince said, horrified. "Oh, dear Merlin…"

Ominously, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Ana Romanov-Snape stepped into the sitting room, brushing fine ash from her robes.

"Fiona." She purred, a wicked smile on her face as she towered over her petite daughter. "We need to talk, dear."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes: As usual, read, review. I value your feedback on my stories.


End file.
